Chloe's Tornado
by extremely cool 7
Summary: After Max leaves her truck without a word, Chloe is all alone again with nothing but memories. She feels hurt, sad and betrayed, like some tornado was going through her mind, through her life, wiping everything good out. But Max comes back again to her after experiencing something really strange and helps her best friend. ONE-SHOT, AU-ish AFTER EP3


**A one-shot after the EP3 ending, where Max returns back to original timeline and talks to Chloe. Sorry if there are some stupid mistakes in writing because my main language isn't English. It's kinda AU. Most of swears are written like this : "f#cking" or "b#tch", blah blah blah. It isn't the best fanfiction but I liked the idea, so here ya go!**

 **I recommend you some song to listen while reading this small fanfic :**

 ** _Ben Cocks - So Cold_**

 ** _Sia - Breathe Me_**

 ** _A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something_**

* * *

Her best friend, whom she hasn't seen five long years, whom she needed a lot after her beloved Dad died in a horrible car accident but she left anyway, called Maxine has just left Chloe's truck without a single word. Not like Chloe tried to say anything so that argument ended with a bitter silence. She hated silence, but sometimes enjoyed it. It just brought all the mistakes and memories because what other was left?

Her bright blue eyes, that once were full of happiness, joy and optimism when things were good, were now crying tears full of pain she had tried to hide all along. But she wasn't that strong, just no. Those tears made their wet and fresh way down her pale cheecks and making her vision a little blurred. She was so sick of everything.

"Dad, Max, Mom, Rachel, Step-douche and everyone else.. Ugh!" Chloe yelled her lungs off as the pain within her was just getting worse and worse.

"Why the f#ck does everyone either leave me like a piece of shit or just makes my f#cking life even worse!?" She muttered to herself, her shaking hands barely holding the wheel as she drove to the Lighthouse. It didn't really matter where was she going, she just had to be alone.

Her puffy eyes looked through kinda dirty window and lots of people were going somewhere. She remembered how her 'best friend' Max is currently at thar hellhole caled Blackwell, talking with that nerd Warren and chit-chatting with God knows who. It wasn't fair. She just left one day without a goodbye. One f#cking goodbye. And after five shitty years she comes all hippie and fine, not even bothering to call Chloe, not even once.

Chloe really did trust Rachel and praised her 24/7 but no one is as it seems. She had had some druggie boyfriend all along, not even telling Chloe. She felt bad and embarrassed how she put all those missing posters literally everywhere where Rachel is who knoes where, maybe making out with her new crappy boyfriend.

"You b#tch. 'Best friends forever and always' crap."

Chloe stopped her truck, slamming door as she carelessly stepped out of truck. She does not really know or care where did she park that stupid car. She made herself to lock the car.

When her long legs touched the ground she looked above, at the gray skies, as she let out a big sigh. "Life f#cking sucks. It isn't fair!"

She was slowly walking up the path she and Max used to happily cross many years ago as children. "Dumbass."

Suddenly she felt rain dropping on her already wet cheecks. This was so depressive. She would occasionally look at her old graffitis she wrote such as "Trust no one".

When she looked up she saw a deer that looked straight in her eyes. It stood still and proud, but Chloe was anything but good enough to pet or follow some stupid weird animal. "Yeah, I get it. You hate me too, don't you?" so she decided to ignore it.

"The f#ck!?" She realized she stepped on something so she looked down to examine that thing. It was a picture showing Chloe lying on some car with a gun in her hands. Max must have taken this photo back at the junk yard.

"Ugh. It is cool. And at the mention of gun.." she fastly placed the photo inside her pocket before the rain completely ruins it and grabbed the gun Max had given her this afternoon in Frank's RV. She felt disgusted after remembering all the photos Rachel took at his RV.

Chloe slowly sat at the chair as the rain just got worse. But she didn't care, she liked it. It felt like it was washing her whole being. Looking down at the town she saw the same houses and buildings as always, just in a different shade now. She has also noticed how there are lots of poor birds that died because of unknown reasons. Does that have to do anything with the tornado or Max's power?

"Max.." she whispered as she let her mind think through everything.

Then Chloe remembered how much fun they had last night at the pool and breaking in the school like ninjas. Then they slept at her place. And the next morning Max kis-

Max kissed her!? "Holy shit." She never expected that move from Max. She was cute, geek, shy, but she did prove to have some balls. Or she rewound God knows how many times. Who knows what else Max did but she rewound it as well? "Woah."

What if she used it to manipulate and Chloe? Maybe she knew what to say after erasing her mistakes? That stings. It feels bad that maybe her best friend was just lying this whole time by correcting herself. But those same powers saved Chloe a lot of times. This whole thing was complicated and messed up. She did not know what to think right now.

What will happen if they really find Rachel? How will Chloe react? How will Rachel feel? What did she see in Frank? She hung out with him and Rachel but they never showed anything romantic or love. That means she was hiding the whole thing from Chloe. And what did she do to deserve it? Why must people always dissapoint her?

The tornado is probably coming and how in the world will everybody survive in Arcadia Bay? Does she really want to get wiped by that stupid ass tornado including everyone and everything else or did she want to survive and live? It is true that with Max's help David is now on some time off in a hotel because her Mom found everything out. Thankfully Max had her back, that time.

"Chloe?" a small silent voice called her name and she immediately turned around only to face Max, standing by her with her hoodie on, her clothes wet. Chloe forgot it was raining, she was just thinking about everything.

Then she saw Max's blue eyes staring at something next to Chloe, her gun.

"I didn't try to kill myself, yet." She said, fully knowing what Max was thinking about. But that doesn't mean Chloe wasn't still sad and all f#cked up.

"What do you mean 'yet'? Please, Chloe don't. I've had that enough with..with Kate." Chloe didn't really mean to scare the girl, especially after she saw how worried she was about her. And she knew that Kate's suicide was still a big problem Max had to carry.

Blue haired girl sighed "Okay, sorry for that with Kate. It was nothing, 'kay? I just placed it there."

Max soon sat right next to Chloe, observing the nature and the city. Chloe felt her gaze was one second on the gun and then it stayed still at Chloe until she felt kinda uncomfortable "What?"

That came kind of sharp, but she already felt like a big f#ck up, she didn't need any more of it.

"You are all soaked and wet. You can have my hoodie if-" Max tried to somehow help Chloe, but she cut her off immediately.

"It isn't a big deal, geez. Thanks, anyway. But why did you come here?" The both girls sat there in the pouring rain, not even bothering to use something as an umbrella.

"I really have to tell you something. Something important." Chloe could she the girl was kinda worried and afraidat the same time and she was curious about it. Max looked pale, well she often looked pale but her eyes were showing a little spark of anxiety and fear.

"What is it, Max?" The tall girl asked, assuming the bad news are about to come. What could it be now?

"Okay. When I left your truck and got in my room, I've noticed something strange about the picture your Mom gave me today. It was picture of me and you when we were like thirteen and your Dad took that picutre. I focused on it and I suddenly found myself in the body I had when I was thirteen!"

That is weird and strange and awesome. That means Max can go in any photo!? Bizzare shit! But Chloe sat there, unmoving when she heard her best friend talking about her Dad.

"It was a little bit before your Dad left to pick Joyce up with the car. So I hid the keys and he took a bus instead. After I while the time moved and I found myself hanging out with Nathan, Victoria and whole Vortex Club!"

"No way.." How the f#ck was that even possible? She barely understood all that rewind and time stuff, and now she has to deal with photos?

"Warren was dating Stella, and I ran to your house to see you. William was alive but you.."

Max's eyes were glued to the ground as Chloe wondered what life would be if her Dad was alive "I what?"

Max looked at her before she said anything at all "Chloe, you were paralyzed in a wheelchair."

The last sentence hit her like a truck. Does this all mean that if her Dad was alive she would be in the wheelchair forever?! She couldn't believe this. Her life was officialy meant to be shit. It hurt, everything hurt her so bad she couldn't breathe. She paced around while tears slipped down her cheecks once again. Chloe was basically shaking, she didn't know exactly why but she surely did.

"B-but what if we find a picture before I got paralyzed and you fix all again? Will it work?" Chloe managed to ask, still shaken up from everything Max has just told her. And she believed Max. She did.

"I don't f#cking know, Che. I'm not sure if the tornado would still happen. I don't know where would Rachel or Kate be at all. But I did see David working as a bus driver, though."

Chloe chuckled "F#cker got what he deserves."

She saw Max collapsing on the wet ground as the blood went from her nose. It had happened before. The junk yard, and then the truck an-

"Oh, shit, Max!" Chloe fastly ran to her and prayed it would all end alright. Everything was happening so fast. Life was too fast.

Should Chloe stay like this or let Max turn her life completely without knowing what else could happen?

She had no f#cking idea.

Chloe was holding the pale girl with her cold shaking hands as she carried her so they can get to the truck. The weather was basically a complete shit and she wouldn't wait for her best friend to wake up with the pouring rain and cold wind all around in the lost scene.

The path she earlier took was full of dirt, you could barely tell it was the same path Max and she took the other day, when they had just reunited. A strong, fresh smell of forest swiftly ran through her nose, making her feel alive. If only Max would wake up soon.

After fastly opening the truck door, Chloe gently put the brunette in the front seat. Her long fingers touched the girl's skin for a moment, feeling that Max was pretty cold. Maybe it was because she has just literally collapsed or it was because the weather outside was pretty f#cked up.

She didn't know whether to stay here until Max wakes up or just to drive, somewhere else. They could go to the junk yard, but what if Frank comes again? Yeah, she did have enough money to pay him now, thanks to Well's cash she and Max stole. Oops. It was probably an Ass-cott's bribe. But the money was currently in her bedroom. David better not take it.

Irritated by the fact that she didn't know what to do at all, her fingers played around as she bit her down lip. She could see a lightning tearing the sky into two different pictures next to the lighthouse. Was it Friday yet? No, no. Not yet.

"Ugh.." Chloe immediately turned to Max, realizing the sound was coming from her. She was truning a bit around as Chloe let a sigh, glad her friend was okay, and well alive.

"You okay Max?" Her voice was filled with concern and worry and it made Max really glad.

"Um, yeah.. I've just had that vision again.." Two confused girls sat in a small silence, rain the only one that made sound, falling fast on the truck's windows.

Chloe noticed blood, now already dry, below Max's nose which was coloured with cute little freckles. Soon she noticed how Max grabbed something from her bag to clean those blood stains.

"F#ck this whole shit. How are we supposed to figure everything out when that shitty tornado is coming like tomorrow? Ugh." Chloe's mind was just full of all sort of stuff.

Max comes back after whole five years. And she has super powers. She is a human time machine! They find a bit about Rachel, Frank, Nathan, step-trash and other Blackwell's punk asses. They could maybe solve the whole big mystery but no, a f#cking tornado comes!

"This is all so weird. And the days are passing so fast. I'm not even sure myself how's all this gonna work out, Chloe." And she could clearly see in those bright blue eyes of hers worry, stress and all kinds of feelings. They were mess.

Looking around her surroudings, Chloe notices that the rain stopped, actually the sun was shining like it was fourth of July. And like no tornado was going to wipe out everyone and everything out of Arcadia Bay. Even if she wanted to leave it, she definitely didn't wish to destroy the whole town, like completely with killing it all. No, she wasn't heartless, not at all.

People would buy her lies and image of being happy all the time. She was the opposite. The poor girl just missed her dad to death. And hearing Max talk about some alternative universe, world, where she could be with him made her heart explode. She missed him so f#cking much. But would she sacrifice her health and freedom, memories of all that happened during these five years? She wouldn't know what would be like to be a fearless total punk rocker, getting wild and having fun outside. But she would know what real love feels like again, with father by her side.

Chloe didn't want that stupid tornado. She hated knowing she had a little time left. She and Max could basically die tomorrow, and that fact scared her. She wanted to be with Max, once again. Going around, playing with her super powers, joking with bright smiles and warm laughs, talking, just being together. Max didn't really deserve all of the shit Chloe gave her in the truck earlier this day. Max did take blame for her pot, stole money so Chloe could finally pay that son of a b#tch. She also sided with her against David. But she felt hurt and bad, like always.

"I am sorry, Max." Her eyes were glued to the window, feeling ashamed for blaming everybody else but herself for her problems.

"Sorry for what?" Chloe let a small sad sigh as pain swang swiftly through her whole body. Something was eating her away, setting her on fire while she was shaking.

"For giving you shit today in my truck. I'm just f#cking broken and no one ever seemed to care. I couldn't believe Rachel would lie to me, playing dumb and shit."

She thought she was perfect, she was her angel, her best friend..forever. Five f#cking years together and she didn't even tell her at least a small piece of truth. Was Rachel that of a coward? She was living a double life, if not more. But she still wanted to find her, to figure everything out, to ask her why.

"It's okay, now. People lie, leave, die, but you shouldn't blame them for every single thing, Chloe. With bad stuff, they left and good stuff, memories. Those memories change your view on the world, they change you. Just like they changed you in that other universe where William lived. I only know one and only Chloe Price - you. The tall, blue-haired, punk, fun, fearless and always ready for adventures Chloe. I love you just like you are. Life isn't meant to be perfect. Even with this power I can't make everything flawless and make everybody happy. I've learnt to be more careful about my decisions and my words, because they can hurt, a lot. You shouldn't erase your wounds, you should heal them. And I will help you, I promise. I am not the best friend in the world, but I'll stick with you no matter what. I know I shouldn't have left you, Chloe. I f#cked up and I really am sorry. That's in the past now. I don't know is this enough for those five years but that's all I've got - myself. Even in those five years you met Rachel. See, bad and good stuff happen all the time. After every rain there comes a rainbow, the sun. Even if the f#cking tornado destroys Arcadia Bay, it won't destroy our memories, our friendship. It lives within us. And I am sure William would love to see you keep going and kicking ass. I need you, you need me. I love you. We'll be best friend forever, okay?" Max reached her small pinkie out, her blue eyes piercing Chloe's.

No one has ever said nothing more inspiring or more beautiful like Max has. It opened Chloe's eyes. She couldn't change in a day, but with a friend like Max she knew she could. Chloe believed Max, Chloe believed in them.

With tears slipping down her face, and stupid little smile, Chloe reached out her pinkie and the girls smiled once again.

"O-Okay. You're my Super-Max."

"And you're my Super-Chloe."

Chloe fastly hugged Max's slim body like never before. She closed her tired eyes and slowly said "Forever."


End file.
